Valentine's Cheer!
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: SasuNaru fluff... Cheerleader outfit o.O ..Rated T to be safe yaoi R&R Naruto literally crashed into Sasuke's life on Valentine's day. Oh yes... Valentine's day just got good.


**A/N:** I know I know, it's like 50 billion days late… But ohhhhh weeelllllllllllll… You guys don't care right? RIGGHHTT!!!!??? –Dances around insanely- I loved valentines day! It was the best!!! Well on with the story aye!

**...o0 :/NARUTO\: 0o...**

_No one will love you… No one will love you the way I do… No one will love you… Love you like I do_

_-HIM**Love you like I do**_

--

Sasuke had learned to hate Valentine's Day. Girl's seemed more desperate then ever and they all buried him in chocolates and lollies that he'd always claimed to hate. They didn't get it, no matter how many time's he had turned them down, no matter how many time's he'd said "no" they never listened, they always came back. So persistent. So bothersome.

Suddenly a young girl crashed into him. Well at least he thought it was a girl.

"I-I'm sorry! So sorry!!!" The blonde sat up, it was then that Sasuke found out it was male. Oh a package was definitely hidden beneath that skirt.

Wait…

WAIT!!!

Sasuke looked down and yes indeed, there on the lithe blonde's body was a skirt, a pleated blue and orange cheerleader's skirt. He raked his eyes over the hairless tanned legs that were sculpted perfectly to look feminine and then back up those legs to the top which was pulled tightly over a skinny, girl-like frame that almost made Sasuke drool. The boy's face was chubby like with bright blue gianormous eyes staring down at him with mild fascination and fear. It was then that the boy jumped up.

"I'm terribly sorry sir! I was not looking where I was going, now if you'll- HEY BASTARD! ARE YOU LISTENING OR GAWKING AT MY BLOOMERS!!!???" Sasuke snapped his head up to meet bright azure eyes.

"A bit from column A and a bit from column B" The raven haired male said seductively. The blonde blushed a little before returning to his angered self before a yell rang out behind him.

"NARUTO!!! YOU WANTED TO BE MY VALENTINE DIDN'T YOU!? WELL THEN GET BACK**HERE!!**" The boy's(his name now clearly Naruto) eye's widened comically and he started running toward the exit.

"I'll deal with you later bastard!!!!" He yelled as he fled from the building.

Oh yes, Sasuke's day was getting better and better.

---

Naruto panted as he leaned over outside the school. His desperate running from Sakura and her gang had tired him, now all he wanted to do was lie down and die. Exasperated he walked toward the back of the school and the metal stairs that were there heading towards the roof. He walked up them, not hearing the exit door below him opening as he ascended the rickety school's back stairs.

When he reached the roof he stretched, his bright blue and orange cheerleader shirt lifting itself to show his nice tanned stomach and belly button.

"Nice view up here." The sudden voice startled Naruto. He turned and suddenly started scowling.

"IT'S YOU!" He yelled.

"Please don't alert anyone to our presence up here dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared fiercely.

"Whatever…" He muttered and sat down, before falling onto his back and spreading his legs until he was comfortable. Sasuke felt his pants become a little tight.

"Can I sit down?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Free country." Naruto said shrugging. Sasuke sat next to the blonde. Naruto looked over to him then back at the sky. "My name's Naruto by the way, not Dobe" Sasuke chuckled.

"And I'm Sasuke, not Bastard." Naruto nodded.

"I know Sakura talks about you all the time."

"The one that dressed you like…" Sasuke paused. "That."

"Yeah…"

"You're not embarrassed by it?" Sasuke asked, mildly shocked.

"Not really, they said no one would recognize me anyway. So I just agreed to it, how else was I gonna get a valentine?" Sasuke shrugged.

"You could've asked someone…" Naruto snorted.

"No one would go out with me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster, the person that everyone hates, Sakura-chan is my only friend, she was my first and only choice, but her friends were around so she had to act the way she did." His eyes looked sad and it struck a nerve within Sasuke. The raven head forgot about his earlier 'excitement' and turned to Naruto.

"A true friend shouldn't have to fake something to cover up your friendship." He said, trying to be supportive.

"I know, but she's the only one I got… I can't loose her." Naruto was not looking at him, but what Sasuke said next made his head turn, eyes wide.

"You could be my friend."

---

Two years passed after that. They were fifteen then. Sasuke had laughed the previous year at Valentine's when Naruto had bashfully given him a box of chocolates and asked for him to be his valentine friend. Sasuke had agreed and handed the blonde a pretty box full of chocolates, the blonde had been over-joyed and eaten them all through classes, refusing to give them up to the teachers that asked him to hand them over. When he was sent to the principle she had laughed and let him off, just this once.

The second year, this year, was a little different however. And the one that turned their lives around.

-

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. It was Saturday, Valentine's Day fell on a weekend that year, and Naruto was excited. Slowly he stepped out of his house, grinning like a madman. Today would be the day, he felt no fear. Why that was he still had no idea, but he wouldn't let that courage slip away. Not now.

--

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I reached Sasuke's house, with a few whistles directed my way along the way. I had ignored them, my only goal being Sasuke. I looked up at the large house; he had told me Itachi was never home on Saturday's nor his parents, so I knocked softly without hesitation. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The door opened slowly and the person I saw there was not Sasuke. God Damnit!

Itachi looked down on me, smirking brilliantly. He looked a lot like Sasuke, but that was all, he was nothing like Sasuke, except in looks. I blushed deeply, and then in a stuttering voice I said:

"I-Is Sasuke home…?" My voice sounded girly, which I think was good, I didn't want Itachi thinking Sasuke had hired a hooker on Valentine's Day. He seemed to see right through that though.

"Of course Naruto-kun. He's in his room, just head on up." I blushed deeper as Itachi leant down. "I'm glad Sasuke has found someone that's so willing to do something like this for him, I hope all goes well for you." And with that he left. He was a lot nicer then he seemed.

**NORMAL P.O.V. (just cause it's easier.. Sorry it might seem dodgy just to change like that.. I hope it's still good though... :)?)**

He walked up the steps slowly, his blush still evident, a bright cherry red, or so Sasuke told him later. He looked at Sasuke's door, made out of dark oak. The markings interested him, but he tried not to stare at them too long before he knocked cautiously and quietly on the nicely marked door. A voice sounded from inside.

"I swear to god Itachi, if that's another Valentine's letter, box of chocolates or sweets of any kind I will rip your head off." Naruto gulped. he hoped this was the right thing to do. NO! Not the time to think about that. He took another deep breath and grabbed the door knob.

"It's Naruto!" He announced, trying not to be too loud. The blonde heard shuffling and then the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Well, come in then dobe." He grinned and swung the door open.

"BASTARD!" he greeted with a nice glomp to his best friend. Said friend's eye's widened.

"N-Naruto…" He whimpered, looking down at the skimpy outfit the blonde was dressed in.

Naruto stood up gracefully and let Sasuke marvel at him. He was wearing the same cheer leading outfit he had two years ago, the bright blue contrasting his eyes and the orange just being his favourite colour. He had grown a bit since then, so the skirt was a little smaller, exposing more tanned thighs. Sasuke looked up into his bright blue eyes, knowing that his had become glazed with lust, he saw the bright blush running across the blonde's cheeks and he stood up.

"What's all this for Naruto?" He asked, looking said blonde in the eye.

"W-well… I thought since this is our last year together in school I'd do something special for Valentine's... And I-I wanted to tell you Sasuke... I- I…" He paused, his breath coming to him quickly. He looked up, courage burning in his eyes. "Love you Sasuke, I have from the start." He nodded, as though declaring it to himself as well. Sasuke found that utterly adorable and pulled the blonde close to him.

"I loved you too dobe." And with that he kissed the azure orbed boy. Relishing in the joy he felt when their lips connected, all his need from the past two years for this poured into that one kiss, all his love. It ended slowly, their lips disconnecting with a string of saliva between them.

"I still do." Sasuke drew in for another kiss and Naruto breathed onto his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Sasuke…"

And they were lost to their own world.

---

A/N: Sorry about the song lyrics at the beginning, I just thought it kind of suited the theme… Plus… It's a good song and I just so happened to be the one I was listening to whilst reading this. Kinda' depressing though. I love it.. All vampirey and shit, anyway, please review, it would be much appreciated. Sorry it was late!!!!! (sorry for chaging P.O.V. in the middle toward the end and stuff... I hope it didn't change the mood of the story or any of the goodness... If there was any.. Please R&R to tell me what you think.


End file.
